


The Ghost

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of James "Bucky" Barnes and becoming the Winter Soldier told in the form of a short ballad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> A "ballad" I wrote for my English lit class. I figured since it's already been graded I could post it now.

In a room dark and red,  
Lay a man on a bed.

Chained down and drugged,  
He did not know his own mug.

Who is this man? No one knows.

Through the night they have him stalking,  
The trigger of his rifle he was cocking.

Who is this man? No one knows.

Up on a mountain covered in snow,  
He spied his target far below.

One quick shot later,  
Then for him the refrigerator. 

Who is this man? No one knows.  
Who is this man?  
A Ghost.


End file.
